This invention relates to powder coating systems, and, more particularly, to a powder coating system for use in vehicle manufacturing facilities including a powder spray booth, a powder collection and recovery system, and a powder supply which transmits virgin powder coating material and a mixture of virgin and reclaimed or oversprayed powder coating material from a remote location to coating dispensers associated with the spray booth.
The application of coating materials to large objects such as automotive and other vehicle bodies has conventionally been accomplished in spray booths having an elongated tunnel-like construction formed with an inlet for the ingress of a vehicle body, a coating application area, a curing or drying area in some designs, and, an outlet for the egress of the vehicle body. In many systems, xe2x80x9cconditionedxe2x80x9d air, i.e. humidified and filtered air, is introduced by a blower or feed fan into a plenum chamber at the top of the spray booth and then directed downwardly toward the vehicle body moving through the booth. The conditioned air picks up oversprayed coating material within the booth interior and this air entrained oversprayed material is drawn downwardly through the floor or side of the booth by one or more exhaust fans. Filters are provided to capture the oversprayed coating material, and the resulting filtered or clean air is withdrawn from the booth and either exhausted to atmosphere or recirculated within the system for reuse.
The coating material in most common use for vehicles such as automobiles, trucks and the like is a high solids, resinous paint material which contains a relatively high percentage of liquid solvent components to facilitate atomization of the resinous material. The problems attendant to the recovery of oversprayed, resinous paint material have been well documented and present a continuing environmental problem for the coating and finishing industry. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,591 to Cobbs, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,701 to Rehman, et al.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,084 to Shutic, et al., owned by the assignee of this invention, powder coating material has been suggested as an alternative to solvent based liquid paint materials for the coating of large objects such as vehicle bodies. In the practice of powder coating, a powdered resin is applied to the substrate and then the substrate and powder are heated so that the powder melts and when subsequently cooled, forms a solid continuous coating on the substrate. In most powder spraying applications, an electrostatic charge is applied to the sprayed powder which is directed toward a grounded object to be coated so as to increase the quantity of powder which attaches to the substrate and to assist in retaining the powder on the substrate. The application of powder material onto automotive or truck bodies is performed in a spray booth which provides a controlled area wherein oversprayed powder which is not deposited on the vehicle body can be collected. Containment of the oversprayed powder within the booth is aided by an exhaust system which creates a negative pressure within the booth interior and causes the oversprayed powder to be drawn through the booth and into a powder collection and recovery system. The recovered, oversprayed powder can be saved for future use, or is immediately recycled to powder spray guns associated with the powder spray booth.
A number of problems are inherent in coating automotive and other vehicle bodies with powder coating material. Due to the design of vehicle manufacturing facilities, the source of coating material is usually positioned at a remote location from the spray booth, i.e. as much as several hundred feet. Moreover, large quantities of powder coating material, e.g. on the order of 300 pounds per hour and up, must be transferred from the source to the spray booth over this relatively long distance at flow rates such as 1 to 2 pounds per second. Additionally, the powder coating material must be transferred with the appropriate density and particle distribution in order to obtain an acceptable coating of the powder material on the vehicle bodies. The term xe2x80x9cdensityxe2x80x9d refers to the relative mixture or ratio of powder-to-air, and the term xe2x80x9cparticle distributionxe2x80x9d refers to the disbursion of powder particles of different sizes within the flow of air entrained powder material to the spray guns associated with the powder spray booth. It has been found that currently available powder coating systems are generally incapable and/or deficient in transporting large quantities of powder material at high flow rates over long distances, while maintaining the desired density and particle distribution.
As noted above, not all of the powder coating material discharged within the powder spray booth adheres to the vehicle bodies moving therethrough. This oversprayed powder material is collected by a powder collection and recovery system at the base of the booth as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,084 to Shutic, et al. In systems of this type, the powder collection and recovery system includes individual groups or bank of cartridge filters each contained within a series of individual powder collection chambers mounted side-by-side beneath the floor of the spray booth. A single exhaust fan or blower creates a negative pressure within the booth interior, which draws oversprayed, air entrained powder material into each of the individual powder collection chambers where the powder is collected on the walls of the cartridge filters and xe2x80x9cclean airxe2x80x9d passes therethrough for eventual discharge to atmosphere. Reverse air jets are operated to dislodge the collected powder from the walls of the cartridge filters which then falls to the base of the powder collection chambers where it is removed for collection or recirculation back to the spray guns associated with the powder spray booth.
In high volume applications such as coating automotive vehicle bodies, serviceability of the powder collection and recovery system, and, the application of a uniform negative pressure within the booth interior are of particular concern. It has been found somewhat difficult in certain instances to obtain a uniform negative pressure within the booth interior using a single exhaust or blower fan, which, in turn, adversely affects the efficiency with which the powder coating material can be collected and also can disrupt the pattern of powder coating material discharged from the spray guns onto the vehicle bodies moving through the booth. There has also been a need in systems of this type to improve the serviceability of the reverse air jet valves and cartridge filters contained within each powder recovery chamber.
An additional problem with powder coating systems of the type described above involves recovery of oversprayed powder for recirculation back to the spray guns associated with the powder spray booth. Virgin powder coating material contains a wide particle size distribution, i.e. it includes powder particles which vary substantially in size. The larger powder particles tend to more readily adhere to an object to be coated within the spray booth because they receive a higher electrostatic charge due to their size than smaller particles, and because larger, heavier particles have more momentum than smaller particles when discharged from a spray gun toward an object to be coated. As a result, the oversprayed powder which does not adhere to the object and is collected for recirculation back to the spray guns contains a proportionately greater percentage of smaller particles than the virgin powder since a greater percentage of larger particles in comparison to smaller particles have adhered to the object.
It has been found that the stability of operation of a powder coating system is dependent, at least in part, on avoiding a buildup or accumulation of xe2x80x9cfines,xe2x80x9d e.g. particles having a size of less than about 10 microns. The term xe2x80x9cstabilityxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the ability of the system to fluidize, transfer and spray powder coating material without problems created by excessive levels of fines. The presence of excessive levels of fines within the powder coating material can result in poor fluidization of the powder, impact fusion, blinding or clogging of filter cartridges and sieve screens, increased powder buildup on interior surfaces of the powder spray booth and on spray guns, and, poor transfer efficiency. The term xe2x80x9cimpact fusionxe2x80x9d refers to the adherence of a powder particle onto a surface as a result of particle velocity as opposed to electrostatic attraction, and xe2x80x9ctransfer efficiencyxe2x80x9d is a measure of the percentage of powder material which adheres to an object compared to the total volume of powder sprayed toward the object.
There is essentially no provision in powder coating systems of the type described above to ensure system operating stability when oversprayed powder material is recirculated back to the spray guns after collection. Although venting units have been employed to remove fines from supply hoppers and the like, such units are of limited effectiveness and cannot be relied upon to control with desired accuracy the level or percentage of fines within a given supply hopper.
It is therefore among the objectives of this invention to provide a powder spraying system for applying powder coating material onto large objects such as automotive or other vehicle bodies which is capable of transmitting large quantities of powder material over long distances at relatively high flow rates while maintaining the desired density and particle distribution, which is capable of automatically maintaining the appropriate volume of powder coating material within the system irrespective of demand, which efficiently collects and recovers large quantities of oversprayed powder for recirculation, which avoids the accumulation of excessive levels of fines, and, which is comparatively easy to service.
These objectives are accomplished in an apparatus for applying powder coating material onto large objects such as automotive, truck or other vehicle bodies which includes a powder spray booth defining a controlled area within which to apply powder coating material onto the vehicle bodies, a xe2x80x9cpowder kitchenxe2x80x9d located at a remote position from the powder spray booth, and, a number of feed hoppers located proximate the booth which receive powder coating material from the powder kitchen and supply it to automatically or manually manipulated powder spray guns associated with the booth. Oversprayed powder coating material is removed from the booth interior by a powder collection and recovery system which transmits the oversprayed powder back to one or more mixing hoppers within the powder kitchen for recirculation to the powder spray guns.
One aspect of this invention is predicated upon the concept of providing an efficient means for the transfer of powder coating material from a remote location, i.e. at the powder kitchen, to the feed hoppers located proximate the spray booth. This is accomplished in the apparatus of this invention by a powder transfer system which is operated using vacuum or negative pressure instead of positive pressure. The powder kitchen, includes one or more primary hoppers each coupled to a powder receiver unit connected to a source of virgin powder coating material within the powder kitchen. A transfer line interconnects the primary hopper with a powder receiver unit associated with each of the feed hoppers at the spray booth. A first vacuum pump is operative to create a negative pressure within the powder receiver unit associated with the primary hopper to draw virgin powder material from the source into the powder receiver unit which, in turn, supplies powder to the primary hopper. A second vacuum pump applies a negative pressure within each powder receiver unit associated with the feed hoppers so that virgin powder material from the primary hopper located in the powder kitchen is drawn through the long transfer line into the powder receiver units associated with the feed hoppers in the vicinity of the spray booth. The powder receiver units at the spray booth fill their respective feed hoppers with powder, which, in turn, is transferred from the feed hoppers by powder pumps to powder spray guns within the spray booth.
This same principal of powder transfer under the application of negative pressure is employed in the collection of oversprayed powder material from the spray booth. A reclaim hopper located in the powder kitchen is coupled to a powder receiver unit connected by a reclaim line to the powder collection and recovery system associated with the powder spray booth. A vacuum pump creates a negative pressure within the powder receiver unit associated with the reclaim hopper which receives oversprayed powder from the booth, and, in turn, transfers such oversprayed powder to the reclaim hopper. In one presently preferred embodiment, this reclaimed, oversprayed powder is then transmitted from the reclaim hopper under the application of negative pressure by another vacuum pump to supply the oversprayed powder to powder receiver units connected to feed hoppers located near the booth. These feed hoppers then supply the oversprayed powder to spray guns associated with the spray booth which are operative to apply the powder to other portions of the vehicle body being coated.
In an alternative embodiment, the reclaim hopper and primary hopper are each connected to a mixing hopper located within the powder kitchen. Powder pumps within the primary and reclaim hoppers transfer a selected ratio of virgin powder and reclaim or oversprayed powder into the mixing hopper where such powders are intermixed in preparation for transfer to spray guns associated with the spray booth. In accordance with a method of this invention wherein particle size distribution within the powder contained in the mixing hopper is mathematically predicted, the supply of virgin and reclaim powder introduced into the mixing hopper, is controlled so that the volume percentage of fines contained within the mixing hopper does not exceed a predetermined maximum percentage. This ensures stable operation of the powder coating system when applying reclaim or oversprayed powder onto objects within the booth.
It has been found that large quantities of powder coating material, e.g. on the order of 300 pounds per hour and up, can be efficiently and effectively transmitted by the vacuum transfer system described above to satisfy the particular demands of automotive manufacturing facilities wherein the source of the powder coating material is located remote from the powder spray booth. It is believed that the use of vacuum, as opposed to positive pressure, uses less air and therefore reduces the overall energy requirements of the system. Additionally, in the event of a leak in one of the transfer lines extending between the powder kitchen and spray booth, the powder material is drawn inwardly within such transfer lines because of the vacuum therein instead of being forced outwardly as would be the case with a positive pressure powder transfer system. This reduces the risk of contamination of the facility with powder in the event of a leakage problem.
Another feature related to the powder transfer aspect of this invention involves the automatic monitoring and replenishment of virgin powder coating material and oversprayed powder material as the coating operation proceeds. Each of the primary hoppers, reclaim hoppers and feed hoppers is carried by a load cell connected to a programmable logic controller. These load cells are set on a zero reference with the empty weight of their respective hoppers, and are effective to measure the weight of powder material which enters each individual hopper during operation of the system. Considering a primary hopper, for example, the load cell associated therewith sends a signal to the controller indicative of the weight of powder within such primary hopper during operation of the system. In the event the quantity of powder material within the primary hopper falls beneath a predetermined minimum, the controller receives a signal from the load cell and operates the vacuum pump connected to the powder receiver unit associated with such primary hopper so that additional, virgin powder coating material is transmitted from the source, into the powder receiver unit and then to the primary hopper. Once that primary hopper receives a sufficient level of powder coating material, further supply of powder is terminated. The reclaim hopper and feed hoppers operate in the same manner so that appropriate levels of powder coating material are maintained in each during a powder coating operation. In one embodiment, a connector line is provided between each primary hopper and reclaim hopper so that virgin powder coating material can be supplied from the primary hoppers to the reclaim hopper in the event the quantity of oversprayed powder material collected within the powder collection and recovery system of the spray booth is insufficient to maintain the quantity of powder material within the reclaim hoppers at the desired level.
In an alternative embodiment, the programmable controller governs the transfer of virgin powder coating material from each primary hopper, and the transfer of reclaim or oversprayed powder from associated reclaim hoppers, into a mixing hopper in accordance with a selected ratio determined by the method noted above and discussed in detail below. The mixing hopper, in turn, feeds a mixture of virgin and reclaim powder to one or more spray guns.
Another aspect of this invention involves the provision of structure within each of the primary hoppers, reclaim hoppers and feed hoppers to ensure that the powder coating material is transferred within the system, and supplied to the spray guns, with the desired density and particle distribution. In this respect, principals of operation similar to those employed in the powder feed hopper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,909 to Crum, et al., owned by the assignee of this invention, are used in the various hoppers of this invention. Generally, each of the hoppers herein include a porous plate which receives an upward flow of air directed through baffles located within an air plenum in the base portion of such hoppers. Agitators, including rotating paddles or blades, are located above the porous plate to ensure that the powder material is properly fluidized, has a homogeneous distribution of powder particles and has the appropriate density or air-to-particle ratio prior to discharge from the respective hoppers.
A still further aspect of this invention is predicated upon the concept of providing an efficient, easily serviceable powder collection and recovery system for the powder spray booth, which produces a uniform, downwardly directed flow of air within the booth interior. The powder collection and recovery system herein is modular in construction including a number of powder collection units mounted side-by-side along the length of the powder spray booth beneath its floor. Each of the powder collection units includes a powder collection chamber housing two groups or banks of cartridge filters mounted in an inverted V shape above an angled, fluidizing plate located at the base of the powder collection chamber. A limited number of individual powder collection units are connected by a common duct to a separate exhaust fan or blower unit. Each exhaust fan is effective to create a negative pressure within its associated powder collection units to draw air entrained, oversprayed powder material from the booth interior, downwardly through the floor of the booth and then into each of the powder collection chambers. The oversprayed powder material collects on the walls of the cartridge filters and xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d air passes therethrough into clean air chambers associated with each powder collection unit. Pulsed jets of air are periodically introduced into the interior of the cartridge filters from air jet valves positioned thereabove to dislodge powder collected on the walls of the filters which then falls onto the angled fluidizing plate at the base of each powder collection chamber for removal. Each powder collection chamber has an outlet connected to a common header pipe, and a gate valve is positioned in each of these outlet lines. The system controller is effective to sequentially open and close the gate valves so that collected powder material is removed from the various powder collection units in sequence for transfer to the reclaim hopper associated with the powder kitchen.
The construction of the powder collection and recovery system herein provides a number of advantages. Because a number of exhaust or blower units are employed, each associated with a limited number of powder collection units, a more uniform and evenly distributed downward flow of air is created within the interior of the powder spray booth along its entire length. This is an improvement over systems having a single exhaust fan or blower because it has proven difficult to obtain a uniform negative pressure within a spray booth having the extreme length required to coat large objects such as vehicle bodies with only one blower unit. Servicing of the powder collection and recovery system herein is also made much easier than in prior designs. The reverse air jet valves are located at the top of the powder collection units for easy access, and the cartridge filters are easily removed from the powder collection chambers by one operator. Removal of powder material from each of the powder collection chambers is also made easier by the angled, fluidizing plate at the base thereof which aids in smoothly transferring powder out of the chambers. Additionally, the walls of the powder collection chamber are made sufficiently thin so that they are vibrated when the reverse jets of air are activated to assist in the transfer of powder onto the porous plate.